


Heart Heart Head

by BadAssAnni



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, I'm really lazy so I might not update as often, Mentioned Papyrus in some chapters, Might add more tags later, Suicide Attempt, depressed reader, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadAssAnni/pseuds/BadAssAnni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in my heart, in my heart, in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was night out and you were sitting by yourself in your almost empty apartment. Your street was flooded with the sounds of honks and beeps, along with car shrieks against the pavement. The rain pelted down on the people who were running rapid to get some shelter. The dim light of the city shone through your closed curtains, which was the only light in the dark room.

 

You parted away from your family and friends, just so you can get some time alone. Your own apartment was all you could handle. You barely afforded to pay the rent; you didn’t need help to pay the rent. You don’t like asking for money from anyone, it made you feel guilty and so weak. But right now, you were fine. All you were doing was sitting in a dark room, lonely and sad. Your stomach was growling for hunger, but you ignored it. You wanted to lose that fat off yourself so you can at least look half what decent compared to the other girls.

 

You looked down at your stomach, the **fucking** fat that was on yourself disgusted you, but... you couldn’t do anything about it. Ever since 9 th Grade, you overused your ankle when you got taught how to do the cha cha cha... Haha... You were the best out of the entire class, it was fun while it lasted. You couldn’t exercise because of your stupid overused ankle, is it just because you’re too fat that you can’t use your ankle again or what? Whatever, you don’t care. You’re going to die alone anyway so who would even know of your existence? I mean… you shut out all of your friends and family. It was for the best anyway.

 

You got up from the couch and started to walk towards your bedroom, it was a small apartment so it was sort of good for your ankle. You opened the door and started to search for sharp friend, Blade. Oh he gave you scars on your arms, wrists, legs and thighs, at least he can make his mark on you. Once again, your mind trailed off to thinking what it would be like to be in a relationship, you’ve never really been in one but you’ve seen other girls who were a lot prettier than you, were in a relationship and you’ve been sort of jealous that they were getting the attention from boys and you weren’t. Back to finding Blade, you looked under your bed, in your closet even under your pillow. You heard a faint zap behind you and you quickly to only see a- **“’ello sweetcheeks,”** The large skeleton monster held Blade in front of you, **“lookin’ fa’ this?”**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably update every week since I'll write everyday till the end of the chapter, if that makes sense?

Your eyes widened with fear, the colour of your skin turned to white and you started to sweat. You were so struck with fear, that your skin started to fade to white and your brain went ice cold. This.. skeleton looking monster. Oh that's right, you remember now.. Monsters started to appear everywhere in the world, everyone started to freak out on what they would do to humans. But his monster, he was big boned, thick bones. He just had this expression he had on his face that made you.. somewhat comfortable but scared at the same time. This is all too confusing.

"I'm not 'ere to 'urt cha," Again there was that deep voice. It was so gruff and deep. You've always had a sort of a voice kink but you've never ever heard someone with such a low and gruff voice before.

"Heh.. Actually 't quite a funny story. My brother saw 'ya at the shop today and saw ya buyin' some.. sharp objects and possibly bleach. He coulda thought you were just buyin' stuff for ya house so ya can clean it. But since my brother has lost 'sum friends along the way due to.. uhh.. suicide, he immediately called me and told me ta stop ya from hurtin' yaself."

Why would a monster, who knew nothing about you.. care if you were about to kill yourself.

"Now, I know whatcha thinkin'. Why would a monster care about a human bein' he knew nothin' 'bout. Its simple. My brother is an innocent soul who just wants ta' see world peace and have everyone 'appy. Along with tha' he lost friends along tha' way when we first came up above tha' surface."

Weird.. It really was. You had nothing to say, you just stood there, shocked and surprised. This monsters brother didn't want you hurt at all, he just wants peace for everyone.

"I-I.. I.." You started to stutter, you didn't want to be rude as he was talking so much, you didn't want him to spill out words all because of you.

"Heh. I didn't introduce ma'self didn't I? How rude of me. The names Sans, sweet'eart. How about yours?"

"(Y/N)." You said quietly. You weren't much of a talker so you were used to being quiet.

"That's a nice name sweet'eart-"

"P-Please stop calling me sweetheart.." You interrupted him. You didn't want to sound so rude.. God you were such a fuck up, tears started to form in your eyes.

"'ey. No need 'ta cry (Y/N). Sorry if I called ya sweet'eart. Ya just really pretty 'n cute." He said with a sheep-ish grin.

You looked up at Sans, wiping the almost forms away from your eyes. "D-Do you really think so?.."

"O' course, I always like a 'lil chub on my women." Sans wasn't even ashamed to say it. You blushed so hard that Sans could probably see the blush in the dark. His white pupils gave a little light to the room. "Hrm.. How about you and I come back to my place, my brother is workin' right now, prob' won't come till late midnight." You were unsure on what to do, come with a skeleton monster you just met or.. stay alone in this darkness you call a home. Curiosity overcame you to see his home, to see if it was warmer then your apartment. You worked up some words, shy to say..

"S-Sure.." And with that, the skeleton wrapped his arms around your waist and whispered into your ear, "Close your eyes darlin', this won't hurt a bit."

You closed your eyes and tucked your head into his strong.. ribcage? It wasn't as hard as you thought though, it was covered up by a shirt, thankfully. It felt like you were floating, you held yourself closer to Sans, afraid that you would slip away into the void. But his strong arms prevented you from falling or letting you slip away into the void. He thought you were too precious to even let you go, even for a second. But he had to, because you were there now. It definitely felt warm, but you didn't open your eyes yet.  
"You can open yer eyes now." You opened your eyes and Sans unwrapped his arms around you, stepping back. The floor was carpeted blue with a fade of purple stripes along it, the walls were a darkish red. The house wasn't massive or small, perfectly the right size for a person to live in.. or two people..-monsters considering it was a two story.. you've always wanted to live in a two story house but you couldn't afford it. The couch was green, one of your favourite colours..

"I-It looks.. really n-nice.." You stuttered again. You were so nervous, you're in somebody's house. The skeleton chuckled at your stuttering words, finding entertainment in your stutters.

"Thanks," He said in a gruff voice, "My brother usually keeps the place clean, I'm not someone who cleans up after 'em selves. What I mean is, I can't be bothered cleanin' up messes. I'm a lazy bastard." Sans walked over to the couched and ploffed down onto it. The couch creaked at his weight, poor couch must be suffering.

"Ya should see my room, its really messy.. heh.. Hmm.. You wanna come to my room dollface?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**"Ya should see my room, its really messy.. heh.. Hmm.. You wanna come to my room dollface?"**

Did he.. Did he just ask for you to come to his bedroom? You blush at the thought what could possibly happen if you did. But this is a monster you just met! Wouldn't it seem wrong to say yes or no? Your eyes started to quickly move left and right, pondering about that question. What will happen if you said no? Would you get mauled to death? Would you get kicked out.. What if you said yes? Would.. something happen? Your heart started to beat faster. Then out came a booming laugher,

 **"Hahaha! Kid.. I was jus' kiddin'!"** Sans' eyes were shut somehow, laughing tears streamed down his face. He had his arms wrapped around his 'stomach', you guess he was easily entertained. He wipes a tear from his 'eye' and looks back at you with now a calm expression. You just noticed that he has dark circles under his.. eye sockets, how is that even possible for a skeleton? Well, you guess that not everything is impossible.

Suddenly, you hear a door unlock, the door slamming against the wall, possibly breaking the poor wall.

" _BROTHER! I COME BACK BY BRINGING FOOD!"_ You looked over to see a very tall skeleton, hovering the both of you and Sans. He held multiple of grocery bags on each arm, how did his arms not fall off yet?

 **"Hey bro, once you're done packin', why don't ya MEAT tha human?"** Sans started the chuckle at his own pun, as if it was funny. The taller skeleton huffed at the pun and stomped over to the kitchen, packing the groceries where they belong.

 **"** **Yeh, that's Papyrus. Actually he's my younger brother."** Sans leaned back into the couch, hands in his pockets, just 'chilling'. Then, Papyrus walked over to you and Sans,

_"HELLO HUMAN! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AT YOUR SERVICE!"_

His _voice_ just _boomed_ your eardrums, possible bleeding from the ear is indeed possible with the volume of his voice. Sans quickly noticed that your eyes were shut, he turned to Papyrus and said, **"Hey, Pap? You're sorta killin' tha humans eardrums. Can't ya just tone yer voice down a bit?"** Sans clearly worried about you, but what for? Its not like you were anything special. You're just a.. normal human being- your thoughts were interrupted when a big, strong pair of arms wrapped around you;

 _"Oh Human! I am deeply sorry for hurting you! I didn't mean it, I can't control my voice sometimes!"_ Papyrus plead guilty. _"Its okay Papyrus, you don't need to be sorry."_ You were calm, you patted his back and Papyrus let go of you and stood up, in his usual stance.

 _"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR THE HUMAN!"_ Papyrus ran into the kitchen and what sounds like pans clanging against each other. **"So, I wanna learn 'bout you (Y/N). Whats yer favourite colour?"**

"(F/C).."

 **"Ayy, mine is blue. I think you can tell already."** He chuckled. **"Favourite food?"**

"...I don't know."

 **"You don't know? How could ya not know? Hmm.. Well, mine is ketchup, its delicious.. jus' like you."** God, you couldn't help it, you're blushing. You ignored the heat sensation on your cheeks,

"B-But ketchup is just a-"

 **"Ya, I know. Where should ya sleep tonight, somewhere.. close so I can keep an eye out on ya. Oh I know! My room. You don't have to sleep in my bed but you can sleep next to it."** You started to fidget, you didn't exactly wanted to sleep in someone's room, in their bed or not, it feels uncomfortable. Maybe you were just alone for so long that you got used to being lonely, you weren't really used to sleeping in the same room with someone. Well, trying never hurts someone.. right?

"Well.. okay.. if you want to." You shied away into your shirt, covering up the blush which was a bright red.

 **"Great! I'll get the second bed ready to go!"** Sans got up and ran upstairs, with his hands still in his pockets. He looked funny while he ran.

You giggled and smiled.

It was a good feeling.


End file.
